


逃/Runaway #2

by blueberry_forest



Series: 逃/Runaway [2]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, such a bad writer sorry in advance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_forest/pseuds/blueberry_forest
Summary: 如果没看过#1（虽然写作时以为自己只会写一篇）请先通过主页refer to 逃/Runaway #1*仍然完全ooc*仍然写很烂*更像是#1的解释/附属品而非续集*如果有逻辑无法自洽的地方请原谅，也欢迎评论找我指出（或是单纯聊天）:D
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 逃/Runaway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890451
Kudos: 3





	逃/Runaway #2

**Author's Note:**

> 如果没看过#1（虽然写作时以为自己只会写一篇）  
> 请先通过主页refer to 逃/Runaway #1
> 
> *仍然完全ooc  
> *仍然写很烂  
> *更像是#1的解释/附属品而非续集  
> *如果有逻辑无法自洽的地方请原谅，也欢迎评论找我指出（或是单纯聊天）:D

博尔赫斯在《小径分叉的花园》里说，时间永远分叉，通向无数的将来。时间旅行者大多赞同博尔赫斯曾是他们中的一员，因为总体而言他们就是这样看待时间的：如同一张交叉小径密布的、巨大的地图，每一个选择都通向不同的平行时空。时间旅行者们能看到某个线性时空的人在庞大迷宫的哪一点，也能看到某种错综复杂的选项搭配能造就某个人一生什么样的结局。

时间旅行者可以洞察甚至更改他人的选择，然而许多时候陈韦丞并不乐于这样做。对于生活在线性时间里的人而言，选择是无解命题。当选择不再是路径的唯一决定因素时，线性时间就会失去价值。

大部分时候，陈韦丞是这样想的。

有很长一段时间，陈韦丞在线性时空里的居所是6月21日杨博尧家的屋顶。陈韦丞知道这一天晚上杨博尧会练四个小时的小提琴。陈韦丞就叼着一根草在房顶上听他拉琴，然后看星星。夏至夜的星空干净而闪亮。

或者跳下房顶坐到马路对面，那里可以透过窗户看到杨博尧练琴的模样。窗框内，暖黄色的背景中有一个拉琴的人，陈韦丞仿佛觉得自己在端详一幅画。

他觉得自己也大概就是那个时候开始喜欢杨博尧的。

陈韦丞在阅读对方的时间地图时不可避免地发现，杨博尧也会喜欢上他。在某一个下午，杨博尧会走进咖啡厅，陈韦丞会走过来问他“其他地方没位置了可以坐你对面吗”。他们会聊天，陈韦丞会替杨博尧结账，但这些不重要，重要的是杨博尧是相信一见钟情的人，而那一刻他就是一见钟情了。

陈韦丞自己也很纳闷为什么，但爱这种感情本来就经不起推敲。

陈韦丞罕见地在线性时空里顺流而下了很久，等到他们走进同一家咖啡厅，交换联系方式，成为朋友，成为很好的朋友，然后各自压抑着某种情绪。在某一个和杨博尧喝多了的晚上，陈韦丞半开玩笑的问杨博尧想不想看日本三月份的樱花。

“想啊，明年三月份去看吗？”

陈韦丞没有理他，打了一个响指。

“日本三月的樱花，你看。”

杨博尧瞪大了眼睛。

一些记忆，这是陈韦丞能送给杨博尧的为数不多的东西。他带他穿过金色的麦田，穿过夏季中高纬度地区一望无垠的草场，穿过桃花刚开放的山野和梅雨季节湿透的青石板街。

每一次他都爬上杨博尧房间的窗台敲一敲窗玻璃，说今天带你去一个新地方，然后他接过杨博尧的手，他们一起跃下一层半高的窗台，没有人会受伤。

杨博尧会记得的。陈韦丞在失眠的夜晚琢磨着杨博尧那张时间地图时想到。他偶尔发现杨博尧也在失眠，思考这些记忆为什么合理。现在他已经不在杨博尧家的房顶上住了，不然夜晚分别时容易穿帮。再者若是房顶长期有奇怪的声响，杨博尧的父母可能也会感到奇怪。

杨博尧的父母。陈韦丞探寻过自己和杨博尧的所有可能性，几乎全部都断送于对方父母的不同意。他已经见过杨博尧的父母几面，每次都默默咽下他们对儿子突如其来的新朋友的怀疑的目光。这也是为什么，陈韦丞会决定从窗子去找杨博尧。

陈韦丞看着那张时间地图，只有一条路没有到那个结局，那条时间线最后蜿蜒曲折，在尾端打了一个死结——那是线性时空的人打破了时间线性的记号。

也确实，陈韦丞想带杨博尧离开这个时空。

陈韦丞在上个世纪八十年代初找到了杨博尧打破时间线性的轨迹的起点。那一段情节，在带他走之前的每一个夜晚，陈韦丞都要仔仔细细的背一遍。他已经做了很多准备，比如回到七十年代末报名了某一个电影的角色海选，最终分到一个戏份不多的配角。时间线告诉他，这会是一个触发开关。

到要行动的那一天，他已经熟悉地知道，杨博尧看见他出演的那一刻会欲言又止，然后告诉他“等到合适的时候再告诉你”。

那什么是合适的时候呢，陈韦丞等待夜晚降临时，恍惚着排练自己的台词。他也知道在这之后他会难以自抑地在他的耳边留下一个吻。

尽管他不会听到这一句微弱的低语，他也知道杨博尧会笑着说：

“你们直男，还真是打直球啊。”

然后陈韦丞会歪下头去吻他的唇。

陈韦丞就这样一遍又一遍的过着情节，直到夜幕降临。圆月划到西边的天空时，他爬上窗台，敲了敲杨博尧房间的玻璃窗。

“这次旅行，我们可能不会回来了。”

陈韦丞还是想不明白，作为非线性时空里的人，他自己是否曾拥有选择的权利。有时候，他觉得自己更像是被迫服从了命运。

但有时候，当知道他身份的人说“知道结局的生活应该毫无意义吧”的时候，陈韦丞会说，是体验让我们变得完整。

就像那个想象了无数遍的吻，只有在真正发生时，才会有温度。

end.


End file.
